Kiss Me Slowly
by elvenarcher516
Summary: Kagmoe falls off a cliff and is saved. but not by Inuyasha? How does Kagome feel about her savior anyway? A remake of A New Day Has Come. SXK Rated for fun lemons!
1. Chance

I want to apologize for the confusion of this fanfiction. I have gone to great lengths to restore it, and have decided that, last time I pulled chapters down, they all got lost and I won't do that again. So here's a new story that is almost identical to 'A New Day Has Come' and I hope you forgive my tardiness in uploading it. I will continue on from chapter 8, which is not on the last story so I hope you enjoy this unfortunate remake.

Summary: Sesshomaru finds Kagome running blindly through his lands, and off of a cliff. He saves her. But why?

Disclaimer: I don't own the IY characters or the songs I use in this fanfic.

XxXxXxXxXx

Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
>Tonight don't leave me alone.<p>

Coffee bean colored eyes opened and stared shakily down at the raging river hundreds of feet below them. A pair of tiny feet dangled dangerously over the edge of a large drop-off and rocks dropped and crashed on the face of the stone that steadily dipped into the river below.

The figure found her footing and felt her toes slide back onto the rock face she had recently stumbled off of. Shaking, she turned her head away from the vertigo that plagued her. She would not have found her footing, had there not been an arm there to catch her.

She could barely hear the angry rush of the river below her, as the sound of her own heart beating like the ticking of a clock overpowered all other senses. She had seen her life escaping from her just a moment before, and now she was uncertain of her fate.

Walk with me, come and walk with me,  
>To the edge of all we've ever known.<p>

She turned once again and stared down at the raging water before instinctively moving away from the edge. In doing so, she ended up snuggling into whomever it was that had caught her from falling to her death.

Breathing a sigh of relief that she was safe, she could feel something soft brushing against her white washed face and her fingers shook as she grasped the hem of her short, forest green skirt. The wind over this crevice felt as though it could easily blow her away.

I can see you there with the city lights,  
>Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.<br>I can breathe you in.

As she backed up, molten butterscotch eyes widened. The muscular figure immediately pulled the girl he held firmly on an outstretched limb closer to him. He knew that no mortal could survive that drop.

He could feel the beating of his heart as it pounded in perfect harmony with hers. He had never been this afraid in his entire life. A new sensation washed over him like a waterfall, freezing the blood in his veins. Dread.

He had almost lost her. The white silk, armless sleeve of his Kimono blew lightly in the wind as the would-be twin draped around the girl's slender figure. She couldn't be close enough for his liking. Not now. He was still so frightened…

Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,  
>No, I could not want you more than I did right then,<br>As our heads leaned in.

The figure looked down at the girl as she trembled visibly. She was obviously very frightened. She didn't even look up to see who her savior was. Finally, her fear got the better of her, and she fainted into his arm. Her breathing steadied in her unconscious state, and this calmed him slightly.

He pulled her up into his embrace and turned immediately for the nearest tree. He jumped up the branches as a young child jumps on a trampoline and sat in a high branch, far from the prying eyes of the world.

He traced her facial features with a slender, dangerously sharp clawed finger, her back firmly planted on his strong leg. Her jaw bone was fine and angular and her face held no remainder of the baby fat many women at her age continued to carry. She was enchanting.

He looked her over for injury as quickly as he could manage and inhaled her sweet scent. After a few minutes, he managed to tame the beast inside of him and quell it's appetite for her and soon, found himself back on the ground and facing the West.

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
>But with my eyes closed all I see<br>Is the skyline, through the window,  
>The moon above you and the streets below.<p>

He rested her head on his shoulder and his heart skipped a beat as he felt her warm breath upon his neck. The tall figure took off on a curious cloud and disappeared into the distance wondering exactly what this girl was doing to him.

As he flew over countless trees and old villages he could not help but grow tired of the same site everywhere he went. There was nothing new to see here. Nothing ever changed. It was dull and boring, as was everything in his life. Everything but her.

She had never bored him, not once. She had always confused him, angered him or entertained him. But he had never been bored in her presence. He gave himself that excuse for her rescue. That was the only light in his dark world, and he would not let it go out so easily.

He seated himself on the cloud he commanded and gently laid the now sleeping girl on his lap. Her light breathing and steady heartbeat calmed him, and for the remainder of the trip, he continued to watch her; as captivated as a mother with her child.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
>Taste your lips and feel your skin.<br>When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

An hour went by and the girl still did not wake. Finally, the man on a cloud stopped and landed in a gigantic courtyard. There were many trees and plants held within the huge gates. It was lovely, endlessly rolling hills made the trees look like someone had misplaced them. Lovely, lovely and boring.

He stood once more and cradled the girl's sleeping frame in his bulky arm. Her elegance even in sleep impressed him as her mouth hung open ever so slightly with a light string of drool peeking into a dangerous, unwelcome world.

There were guards everywhere, but they did nothing to him besides bow to him and move out of the way. As the gates opened, the tall stranger walked forward, his white garments flowing in the wind with his Mokomoko wrapping tightly around the young girl in his arms.

Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
>Tonight don't leave me alone.<br>She shows me everything she used to know,  
>Picture frames and country roads,<br>When the days were long and the world was small.

The tall man had flowing silver hair and long, elegant hands with battle-worn calluses on the pads. He looked flawless in his gleaming white haori with beautiful red designs. His eyes were a molten gold that held no emotion to those who did not look closely enough.

He had maroon stripes on his cheeks, and a midnight blue crescent moon on his brow. His features were sharp and captivating, frightening to those who would anger one who held such obvious power.

The moment one's eyes met his, they were immediately captured in them. It was impossible to find one's way from a place so enthralling.

The man had only one arm, and yet, continued to walk pridefully with the teenager gripped carefully in his arm. He looked down at the girl he held, and his eyes grazed over her lithe features. As he walked, he pondered what had made him want to save her so desperately. Why had he cared if he lost her or not?

She stood by as it fell apart,  
>Separate rooms and broken hearts,<br>But I won't be the one to let you go.

When he had smelled the salt of human tears in his land, he had followed the source, frustrated at the audacity of a human to venture into his lands. He was ready to order an evacuation, or, if that didn't work, to kill.

When he found her, the girl had been running blindly and had stumbled on a rock. As she had inspected the fresh cut on her arm, he had sensed a lesser demon take interest in the scent of her blood and it began to chase her toward a cliff.

Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
>But with my eyes closed all I see<br>Is the skyline, through the window,  
>The moon above you and the streets below.<p>

Once she had reached the cliff, she had been so frightened she hadn't seen the drop off and had simply hurdled over the edge of the sheer drop.

He had been watching this display, amused for the moment. But the split second he saw her fly off of the rock face, his heart had stopped and squeezed painfully in his chest. He had never felt anything of the like before.

Immediately, he found himself by her side, his vision clouded in red. She was limp in his arms, and the demon lay in a puddle of it's own blood.

He had surprised even himself with the speed and ferocity that he took the demon out with. He hadn't even remembered moving…

Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
>Taste your lips and feel your skin.<br>When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

A door lie in his immediate path as he turned a corner in the labyrinth that was his castle. It was a large shoji door set in the grey stones of the castle walls. The paper was tastefully decorated, painted with the prophecy of a great dog demon and a willful princess.

The man ignored the beautiful artwork and continued to walk briskly into the large and beautifully furnished room. He looked around briefly to take in the perfection that met his eyes.

The walls were aged redwood that shone like stone. The floors were also deep redwood that complimented the hues of the large futon in the corner of the spacious room.

The futon was twice the size it needed to be with silky midnight blue bedding. Luscious pillows piled high against the walls that the futon was pushed against and a small table lay in the center of the room. He lay her down comfortably on the large, fluffy cover of the bed and watched as she moved slightly in her sleep.

A stunning fireplace stood out on the far wall of the room and accented the redwood furnishings. An immense painting hung over the fireplace. The large canvas was a portrait of a woman whose beauty far surpassed any other. 'Almost any other.' Thought the tall man as he glimpsed it.

At this thought he shook his head. He didn't know what he was thinking. Embarrassed with himself, he slid the sheets over her slender figure. She needed to rest.

A small, weak smile appeared on her face as she rolled over with a bundle of sheets in her fists, facing the same direction as him.

Don't run away...  
>And it's hard to love again,<br>When the only way it's been,  
>When the only love you know,<br>Just walked away...  
>If it's something that you want,<br>Darling you don't have to run,  
>You don't have to go ...<p>

He smiled slightly at this sight. It was truly heartwarming. He had wanted to show this girl his true kindness since the first day that they had met. She didn't smell like other humans, and she held incredible strength for one, both in spirit and physically. These were two very important traits to him. She was also incredibly beautiful.

She made a small sighing sound in her sleep that pulled him out of his thoughts. He would show her around tomorrow whenever she woke up. He would show her that he would be good to her, and maybe in time, she would love him. A light blush tinged his porcelain cheeks and he told himself not to hope for something that would never be.

He paced the room, stepping back towards her and leaned down. Placing his fingers upon her cheek, he found himself surprised that her skin was silkier then even his own. He traced a delicate finger across her cheekbone.

Just stay with me, baby stay with me,

He sat in her presence, completely mesmerized by her beauty. Her eyes were closed revealing long, thick black lashes that swept gracefully across her supple cheeks. Her skin was pale, but not in an unhealthy manner. The moonlight pooled on her silky skin and made her appear ethereal.

Her fingers found their way to his hand, and she grasped on tightly as if she would be lost forever if she ever let go. This gave him time to study her more, although, as he leaned over her slender frame, he doubted that he simply wanted to study her.

Her hands were small with small calluses from shooting a bow and arrow, as well as working every day with that mutt of a brother of his. He sighed as he realized her hands could very easily be as smooth as silk. All she needed was rest and relaxation, someone to pamper and spoil her.

He mused silently that he could be the one to do so.

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
>But with my eyes closed all I see<br>Is the skyline, through the window,  
>The moon above you and the streets below. (Don't let go)<br>Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
>Taste your lips and feel your skin.<br>When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

She had a pulchritudinous body and her ripe lips were just begging him to lean in and take them. In his eyes, she was the picture of perfection. He stood suddenly, realizing that he was once again focusing too much on what could never be. She would never have an interest in a monster like him. She was a pure priestess, a woman, beautiful and clean. She would have no interest in a killer like him.

As he turned to leave, she mumbled something in her sleep, her eyebrows crinkled in obvious worry, and reached out to grasp the dangling sleeve of his Kimono. She would not let go so easily this time. Her grip was that of an infant grasping the closest object within its reach.

He turned and stared at the sight of her, startled. She was perfection in itself. His breath seemed to escape him momentarily and he had to turn his head to remain in control of himself.

Seeing as she was not going to let go any time soon, he was left no choice, he leaned down and took a deep whiff of her scent. She smelled like rain. The fresh scent of the first rain hit him and knocked the wind out of him once again. She was so fresh and pure, how could she be expected to love something…someone like him?

He turned off the unhappy thoughts, turned off the unnatural emotions. Pulling the sheets down, he stepped into the ocean of sheets and pillows and found refuge under the covers next to his sacred, his beloved.

She just didn't know it yet…

Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna go,  
>But in this moment all I know<br>Is the skyline, through the window,  
>The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go)<br>Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
>Taste your lips and feel your skin.<br>When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: So here's the second round of revisions. I realize that a lot was wrong and I feel better now that its written….better than it was. Hehe. I hope you all enjoy it.


	2. Revelation

Alright, I've got chapter two here for you. From now on, I will not be doing a summary or disclaimer, since it is at the beginning of the first chapter and goes for all stories.

XxXxXxXxXx

Her eyes opened to greet the day, the milk chocolate orbs unfocused as they assessed their surroundings. Her vision swam in and out of clarity and she found herself with a rather large headache.

As she awoke, he took one last glance at her wrapped snugly in the covers and slipped out of the room, closing the shoji door behind him with a soft _thack_.

He had brought her to his home and put her to rest in a spare room. As he had turned to leave, however, he found himself unable to walk away from her; he was completely mesmerized by her. He had been pulled into bed and found that he could not force himself to leave her. Now that she was waking up, though, he couldn't remain any more.

She had looked like an angel with the moon sweeping gracefully across her relaxed features. Every moment, he felt less and less sure of himself-of who he was and who he was expected to be. He knew that he was supposed to hate her, supposed to keep himself as far from her as possible, but he couldn't.

He had watched her that night, an incredulous expression clear on his normally blank face. He sat at her side, locked into place, unaware of his surroundings, the time of day, anything besides the unconscious and baffling beauty that slept in a silvery cocoon of sheets.

He had never felt this way before. At first he tried to tell himself that it was false. He couldn't feel this way for a human! What was wrong with him? He knew better. **He** was better.

He glared angrily at the sleeping girl. _No… woman_, he corrected himself. The moment the beast in his head thought these words, he berated it. She was no more than a girl in his eyes. He was hundreds of years older than her, for gods sakes.

He watched her, thinking that if he could reveal everything about her, then he could overcome his obsession. Well, he wouldn't call it an _obsession_, per say, but he was definitely interested in this woman's…unusual human traits. Her strengths and her annoying aptness to baffle him.

The idea, however, turned out to be untrue. The more he watched her, the more mesmerized he was with her. He could not unravel the mystery of this beautiful woman in his mind.

The moonlight had trailed across her skin creating silver pools that highlighted her beauty in the darkness, outlining her perfect facial features. She had a sharpness in her face that escaped her in sleep and left in its wake, a softness that he hadn't seen before.

He had run a hand across her cheek-a moment of weakness. Almost immediately, she had snuggled closer to his warmth. His eyes widened suddenly and he pulled his hand feverishly back to his chest. She really was interesting. He would admit that much.

As the sun rose over the walls of the castle, he smiled. Not one of his cold and angry smiles, but a true, heartbreakingly stunning smile. It was a warm and sad smile at the same time, reminding himself of the promise he made. Of the promise to be strong and great and kind. He had broken almost all of those promises.

He could never be with someone such as her, he knew, even if his beast claimed her as his own already. His eyes betrayed his usually stoic mask as he turned down the hallway to his left, intent on his study. He would hide out and wait for her to find him, and then he would work on making her trust him-and maybe even learn to trust in himself.

His eyes looked like molten pools of caramel as he thought ruefully through his mistake of bringing her to his home. His hair shone silvery gold in the sunrise as he raked his claws through it.

He had to wonder, as he sat on his large, plush cushion at a table with a floor that dipped down for easy legroom, if he should break away, just once in his life and explore a different sensation.

Something besides the cold, unending loneliness of his normal routine. He wondered if he should explore these budding feelings he had since he had first met this shining girl at his father's grave.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, this one got lengthened an entire page and a half and it is still overwhelmingly short. Sorry about that… ;

There's only so much I could have added in without giving away the rest of the story to those who have yet to read it, and even to those of you who have already forgotten how the story progresses.

Please RnR and let me know how this chapter turned out.

XxXxXxXxXx

Nekoinukid: YAY! Thanks XD

PinkSlytherin: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it 3

GurlOfTheNight: Thanks. I'll take constructive criticism if you would like.

Yuki Asao: At that point, when I said "As she backed up, molten butterscotch colored eyes widened." That was not the same pair of eyes, I do not mix colors like an amateur artist. Please do not doubt me.

Kaidaia The Run Away Advent: Thanks. Hope you like this one just as much as the other :D

Sesshomaru's Filly: See? The fun of starting afresh! Now I can close some old plot holes too! Yay!

Mizu the Water Goddess: Man, I have missed your reviews dearly! Thanks so much for reading my fics **again**! You are so sweet! XD

Sailormoonlover: I wonder… :O

Asherah4u: sorry it took so long to update. I actually have the entire thing planned out, completely written. I'm just doing revisions…and, well, it is just taking a really long time… ; sorry.

sayuri-girl: Thanks so much. And here's your answer just above. It's about thirteen chapters long, but I'm probably going to make it a little bit longer than that in the end. Hope you keep reading!


	3. Himeji

Well, here's another chapter. I hope that this one goes over well. This one is much longer than the last chapter (by four pages) and I hope that's all right by you guys. =]

Here is chapter three then.

XxXxXxXxXx

The sun crept slowly over the tops of the forest trees and poured like a thick soup into the now sun kissed courtyard. A pair of sepia eyes opened to let the light in. a fragile, shaky hand came up to rub the crust away so the still dreaming girl could see.

She felt strangely rested, as though she had been sleeping for days rather than simply hours. She looked around the beautiful room she was in, taking all of the details to memory. It was a large room, and for a moment, she almost believed that she was back in Tokyo.

She couldn't remember a time she had ever been in a place as beautiful as this one. There was a carved cabinet that was made out of redwood, and stones carefully covered the wooden walls where there was a comfortable fire lit in the open hearth.

A painting of a woman with long silver hair that hung in wild, luxurious tendrils that framed her luscious face hung above the source of warmth, and candles were lit upon the mantle. She was beautiful and unknown. Her face had sharp, angular features, and the red liner over her eyes reminded the girl of someone.

Suddenly, the pieces all seemed to fit in this mind-boggling puzzle and confusion hit her like a train; it snapped. A room? She didn't remember falling asleep here, and, as a matter of fact, she didn't remember falling asleep at all. All she remembered was having a fight with Inuyasha…

Finally, the memories all flowed back to her like the ocean's tide. Her throat tightened and she had to fight to breathe through the sobs that threatened to spill from her mouth. She had fought with him and hit a wall; the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back, if she remembered correctly, although the fight had been no small matter.

She had run, expecting a chase, but finding nothing but the dead and frightening sound of the empty forest at night. He would not chase her, would not apologize; not this time. She had hurt him too, she knew. Now he knew her secret-a secret that was bound to finally break them apart.

Soon, she had gotten to a dead end, tripping over a tree root. They seemed alive around her, moving almost. They created an impenetrable barrier she could only stare meekly at. As the root walls closed around her, she realized that she could no longer run from these fears, these horrors. She had lost him, a dear friend and companion.

A rustling in the bushes behind her had tipped her off that she was not alone, and she had risen shakily to her feet, her battered knees and fresh cut throbbed painfully, but she would not wait for the inevitable demise, she would run from it until it caught up. She was a fighter, and she would not go down so easily. Turning to her left, she took off as fast as her human legs could carry her.

Soon, she could no longer see, tears and fear blinding her already frighteningly narrow vision. She could feel her feet pounding solid earth one moment and the next, she could feel her foot slip. At that point it was too late. This was to be her fate, then. It was inevitable, after all. A flood of memories rushed through her head; the first time they had met, the beauty of him as he glanced her direction, the look of loss that her friends showed her as she ran the other way.

She had wanted to die with no regrets, however that seemed impossible at this point. She had no idea how long the fall was going to be, and hoped that maybe, just maybe she would be able to reconcile with her friends before her death. She closed her eyes, her bleary vision faded to black and she braced herself for her death.

The moment she was sure would be her last, she heard a strange sound behind her that was similar to a footstep in the sand. As she fell, she felt the sheer rock scrape against the skin of her ankle as she felt herself falling in slow motion toward the hungry, gurgling river below. She knew that she would not survive now. She was certain.

Prepared to die, she clenched her teeth waiting for the whoosh of air that would send her strait to the rock hard surface of the dangerous, inescapable water. A beat of her heart resonated in her like an echo. Then another and another sprang through her like life itself. That _whoosh_ never came.

She remembered the strong arm that wrapped securely around her abdomen and pulled her flush against a strong, tightly built chest. Then blackness had surrounded her.

She blinked twice, confused as to her luxurious surroundings; the lavishly furnished room and the comfortable pillows that propped her up, but the moment she looked down at the sheets that served as her butterfly's cocoon for the night, she knew exactly where she was. She held back a gasp, her heart sank in her chest.

There was a large crescent moon on the top cover. Midnight blue with glinting silver lining, the same shade as the rest of the silvery, silky sheets. She was mystified; how did she come to such a dangerous place? How was she still alive? Who had saved her?

She heard a sound similar to that of bamboo hitting the side of a tree, _thack_, and looked up to see that one of the many doors to the room she was in had slid open. A figure made its way through the door, adorned in a baby blue silk kimono.

A little demon that had golden hair and looked like a small dog with entertaining floppy ears and ice blue eyes inched carefully into the room. The slight demon was almost two heads shorter than the girl, petite and fragile looking with dainty hands and a modest face still rounded with baby fat. The demon bowed deeply, to Kagome's complete shock, and introduced himself as Makoto.

He spoke in a low growl that rumbled respectfully through the large room. Motioning towards two large sliding doors on the far right side of the room, he told her one was the entrance to the baths and the other was a closet where she could chose her favorite Kimono.

He then motioned to the sliding door to his left and told her that it led to the outdoor gardens. The door behind him led to the castle hallways.

She was welcome anywhere and should call if she needed his assistance. At that, he bowed and left the same door he entered; the door to the hallways. He had called her by name; Lady Kagome.

Kagome interestedly went to the sliding door over by the large dresser and opened it. She gasped as she saw the large indoor hot spring. It was breathtakingly beautiful and serene. Mist wafted around the large room, and one wall was made entirely of bamboo shoots. It looked almost like an outdoor spring, save the nicely kept surrounding area.

Black, polished stones covered the floor and were molded in place by a lighter colored cement. The steam throughout the room gave it an almost surreal feeling and the hot, cloudy water made her feel as though she was in a scene out of an old movie. It was all too beautiful for words. Kagome felt a yearning like no other for the warmth and welcome of this beautiful place.

A large, oak bucket sat in the corner of the room on top of a stool. The bucket was already filled with steaming hot water, and she surmised it was for her use. She blushed at the thought, but felt thankful that there was a way to clean herself.

Looking down, she realized that she was still in her muddy, bloody uniform with her knees scraped and bloody. She could only imagine how terrifying her face and hair were. She decided she would chance a bath.

Kagome stepped cautiously into the large room and slid her old, grimy clothes off of her aching body. She folded them as nicely as she could and placed them by the door that led back into what she assumed was her room.

As she made her way over to the single stool and bucket, she found that there was a bit of what looked like soap sitting on a hidden shelf where a single black rock had simply not been placed. She sat on the stool and cleansed her body painfully with a towel that had been hanging on the edge of the bucket.

She washed the blood and muck off of her body quickly, then took the soap to her face and hair, throwing the bucket full of water over her head. The soapy, grimy water washed away from the hot spring and into what looked like an expertly crafted drainage pipe. Content, Kagome sighed to herself. It was good to feel clean again.

Kagome turned to the bath itself and grinned. She was looking forward to a good, warm soak. As she bent to dip a toe in the steaming water, a bowl of fragrant rose petals that sat at the side of the spring caught her eye. She picked up the beautiful pink petals and tossed them into the steaming water. They floated dreamily upon the surface and brought a graceful smile to her lips.

Soon, the whole room smelled like roses and a smile made its way onto her face. She stepped into the spring and sighed. It felt like being back home in one of the traditional _onsen_. She remembered a trip her mother had taken her on when she was little to an _onsen_ and thought of the few kids that splashed and played in the water, and the old, saggy ladies that liked to talk about how wonderful it was to be young. Kagome shivered at the thought and brought herself back to her silent escape from reality.

Kagome sat contentedly in the cloudy water until she felt her fingers pruning. She stepped out of the large spring and looked around, spotting in a corner she had yet to inspect, a pile of silken towels. They were silver in color and were embroidered at the bottom with a midnight blue crescent moon.

Embarrassed, she pulled the top towel carefully off of the pile of others. The fabric was so expensive…was she really supposed to dry herself with it? Looking around, she found no other explanation. A towel wrapped around her body and one around her tangled hair, she stepped back out into the much cooler bedroom.

Kagome walked lightly over to the second door on the right wall and slid it open, frightened of what she would find. Hanging on racks were countless silk kimonos, each one more pleasing to the eye than the last. They ranged in all colors from the white of the snowy mountain tops to the deepest black of the abyss. Each had a beautiful, ornate design upon it and each looked like it cost a fortune.

She pulled out a simple blue kimono, trying to be modest. She could not possibly be expected to wear something grander than this. It was unthinkable. It was still lovely, with a beautiful crane design on it with a few bells that seemed to chime even through the weighty fabric.

The moment she had chosen her kimono, there was an almost inaudible call in the hallway; her name. Kagome smiled. "Come in." she answered the call, almost uneasily.

Makoto slid the screen door open carefully and a female youkai in human form slid through the open door, bowing respectfully to her. "None of that, now, please. I do not need such formalities. I am no one special!" she stated uneasily, a hint of laughter in her voice.

The youkai raised her eyes slightly and quickly looked back at the floor. "What is your name?" Kagome inquired curiously. "Sayuri, M'lady." She answered formally. "May I help you don your kimono, Lady Kagome?"

She felt herself blinking…_doki doki_…as she kept her head bowed low, almost at a ninety degree angle at the waist. She sighed. She would never be able to get used to this. Kagome decided she would continue working on her later.

"Please" Kagome responded in no more than an embarrassed whisper.

XxXxXxXxXx

After her kimono was painfully wrapped and re-wrapped around her slender body, Kagome wandered the halls and gardens, trying to get a better perspective on where exactly she was. The forest was high around the gates and she could tell that she was on top of a mountain but other than that, she could not place it. Once she turned around, however, she realized exactly where she was. She was in Himeji Castle, also known as White Swan Castle.

Kagome was blown away. Himeji Castle was famous in her time, one of the most in-tact and beautiful castles left standing. She couldn't believe that this was the home of the Lord of the West. Kagome decided to wander a bit more and she managed to get herself almost completely lost in the beautiful wooden halls. Luckily, she finally found Makoto, who was looking for her.

Kagome smiled kindly to the demon and asked where she could find the master of the castle, and if he could escort her there. The demon bowed and asked her to please follow him in a vibrating baritone. Through endless, mind numbing twists and turns, after roughly five minutes, they arrived at a large sliding door.

Makoto backed away from her quickly and bowed before exiting the scene as fast as his legs could carry him. Kagome watched him leave, a feeling of dread washed over her as she realized just who she would be meeting in this room. She thought of the fact that he probably saved her from death and steeled herself. She would thank him for her rescue and leave.

The door was made of rice paper painted decoratively with large swirling dogs prancing through an almost consuming mist. She smiled. His demon form was large and beautiful…and terrifying. It made sense that the castle was decorated with paintings and stories of one such demon.

Suddenly, a deep purring voice beckoned her, "Please, come in." Kagome gulped kneeled, practicing what she had seen Sayuri do, and slid the door open before entering with a room with a low bow. She was unsure if she was supposed to bow lower to a Lord, knowing that more than a 90 degree angle was supposed to be rude, but unsure what to do or how to present herself. She glanced up at him silently and turned immediately red.

At the sight of the Lord of the Western Lands sitting on a Western looking bed staring her down, she felt her heart rate accelerate and a blush ran over her pale skin.

He was shirtless, which especially caught her off guard. The long tendrils of his hair curtained his face and flowed over his body like a waterfall. She saw the glint of his eyes through this screen of hair and knew she should feel terrified.

Oddly, she did not feel fright at that moment, rather, she felt exactly the opposite. It felt so scandalous to be there with a half-naked Demon Lord. There were white and blue silk curtains hanging from the ceiling that framed the bed, creating a surreal wall around most of the area he inhabited.

A hearth also stood in the corner of his room with a large, plush pillow in front of it. A pile of dried wood sat in the corner of the stone fire place, well out of reach of the raging fire.

A tapestry of the same majestic woman took place over the fireplace as in the room she currently inhabited and the walls were the same strong wooden color as much the rest of the castle.

Sesshomaru glanced up at the girl that had just walked into his room. He noticed that she looked around, taking in her surroundings like a sponge with water. He was pleased and oddly agitated that she did not seem frightened.

She was obviously intrigued by his castle. Was it possible that she would be equally or even more so intrigued with him? He got off of his bed and smirked as her eyes widened. He could slightly smell her arousal. She must have just noticed his state of dress and the way his muscles rippled with every movement he made. If nothing else, he would enjoy himself teasing her.

He wandered over to her and reached out a hand, touching her velvety soft cheek, he smiled as a shiver ran down her spine. "That kimono suits you, Kagome." The look on her face was officially priceless. He could feel her shiver under his touch and the realization hit him that he may have a chance with this beautiful mortal creature.

She was staring wide eyed and open mouthed at him. He chuckled softly. This seemed to surprise her even more. He found he enjoyed teasing her, and felt that he didn't have to live up to the expectations of the rest of the world when she was around. She was not afraid of him, unhappy in his presence and was willing to stand up to him. He was not about to let her go.

Kagome was surprised when he had complimented her, but the most surprising thing was when he had chuckled. She had known there was more to him than met the eye. This reminded her of that painful fight that she and Inuyasha had. She had left Inuyasha because of a fight that he would never be able to win. Ironically, the fight had been about Sesshomaru.

Kagome was convinced that Sesshomaru had a good side. Inuyasha had strongly objected to this idea and asked her why she cared in the rudest way he could manage. She had simply told him in a frustrated tone that everyone had a good side… well maybe not Naraku, but everyone else did, and in response, Inuyasha had called her a few choice words and told her, 'if you really think that damn brother of mine is any good, why don't you go with him and find out? I won't come help you when you find out what a bastard he really is!'

The true reason that she had brought that up was because, since the first time she had seen Sesshomaru he had intrigued her; his grace and undeniable beauty. The strength he wielded and his sheer brilliance. He was supposed to be a cold hearted killer, and yet he had taken a child under his wing. Surely, he couldn't be that bad. Soon he was an obsession-Inuyasha long forgotten.

She had waited for Inuyasha for two and a half years and had finally given up on his love. Now five years had passed in the sengoku jidai-soon she would be twenty. She was done waiting. She still loved him, of course. It was simply a different form of love now than it had been before; he was like a brother to her.

xXxXxXxXxX

Sesshomaru could see the thoughtfulness in her eyes as she looked at him. He couldn't tell exactly what she was thinking, but he could tell that it was important in some way. He growled inwardly as his inner demon voiced a hope that she was thinking of him, although he could no longer deny his interest in her so stubbornly as he had before.

The moment they had met, he was intrigued by her curious strength. She had fought against a monster like him while there was obviously no hope for her, and had not been killed. She had pulled the Tetsusaiga from the rock while he could not even touch it without burning. She was loyal and charismatic, clean and pure.

She did not smell fowl as other humans did, either. She smelled of rain, one of the most pure scents on earth. She never seemed to give up on the ones she loved and was obviously willing to risk her life for those people. She had frustrated him and intrigued him on every meeting they had, and found himself being drawn to her.

She would constantly challenge him, she was not afraid, even now. Just inches from his face…three inches. That snapped them both awake immediately, both startled and almost visibly embarrassed. Both confused as to what had happened.

At the last second, Sesshomaru pulled away. The human kept staring at him. He saw many emotions in her eyes and could smell the confusion, fear, and was that…disappointment? He shook the thought out of his frustrating mind immediately.

Of course she would not be disappointed. She loved his mongrel halfbreed of a brother. The thought peeved him.

Sesshomaru turned away from her quickly to hide the angry blush that colored his porcelain cheeks. "Breakfast will be in twenty minutes. Be there." He turned and left the room hastily, leaving both of them with an uneasy empty space in their hearts.

XxXxXxXxXx

Words:

_Onsen:_ A formal Japanese hot spring. They are found throughout Japan and, nowadays are mostly used by the elderly to help back and muscle pain. Most are in the form of man-heated springs that are communal, but some remain natural.

_Doki doki:_ a sound effect used in many manga and anime. This sound effect represents a quick and confused blinking.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It ended up being 6 pages longer than the last due to revisions. I'm really enjoying re-writing this story. Please RnR. It makes me happy.


End file.
